Various types of electric shavers to shave body hair have been developed. Herein, an angle formed by the extending direction of body hair and a skin surface is called a hair rising angle. Although body hair with a large hair rising angle (for example, 45° to 60°) is easy to shave, it is difficult to shave body hair with a small hair rising angle (for example, 30° or less), that is, lying body hair. Thus, electric shavers provided with hair lifting portions in frames of outer blades having a hair lifting ability higher than conventional hair lifting portions have been developed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).